La caída
by Comte Seth
Summary: ¡Te dije que te callaras, Kousuke! ¡Si lo quieres, será así!


Tabla _Burn_ para _Notas oscuras_:

11. _Me tratas con excesiva frialdad_.

* * *

><p><strong>La caída<strong>

* * *

><p>Kano está escuchando música a todo volumen. Tiene el cabello mojado. Desde el linde de la puerta, Seto puede oler el shampoo y el enjuague: manzana (el suyo) y canela (el de Kido). Un leve perfume dulzón que quizás sea de Mary (Kano sin duda se habrá enfadado al notar que ella usó su baño de nuevo) y sin la capa de salir por las noches. Por suerte, quizás. Seto está cansado de regresar a la casa sólo para enterarse de que Shuuya no se encuentra desde la mañana. Por no hablar de lo que sucede cuando él no regresa hasta la madrugada.<p>

Pero…

—¿Puedo pasar?

Es la primera tarde solos desde hace tiempo.

—Mary tiene fiebre. Le di unas medicinas y se durmió. Kido y Momo fueron a un concierto. Konoha se está quedando donde Shintaro. Las chicas han dicho que se irán con ellos cuando terminen. Como deberíamos estar cerca de Mary por si despierta…supongo que no saldremos.

Es una conversación de padres muy ocupados. A veces son así.

Y generalmente, Shuuya recibe esto con humor.

Debajo de ese humor hay odio. Hay tormenta. Temor. Resentimiento. Frustración. Oscuridad. Pero Kousuke no tiene derecho alguno sobre esto. Pertenece a Kano. Y Seto no le quitará el velo que lo cubre. No si Shuuya no quiere.

Kano lo mira como si fuese culpable de todo o de buena parte del problema. Se quita los auriculares y se sienta como un buda rencoroso, con una sombra sobre sus párpados.

—¿Y qué?

Lo que tiene adentro es chocante. Lava negra. Colmillos. La piel de Kousuke se estremece cuando toma lugar junto a Shuuya, intentando crear el ambiente.

Porque al igual que padres ocupados, no han tenido tiempo ni espacio en varios días para…

Y si eso es importante para un adulto, ni qué decir para adolescentes inquietos que ya lo han probado.

Kano y Seto han tenido que crecer deprisa. Y deprisa han descubierto las delicias de los cuerpos. Y la confianza del mismo sexo en monogamia tácita.

—Pensé que podríamos…ya sabes.

Seto coloca una mano sobre la de Kano, que lo mira con asco. Como si ellos nunca…

—No estoy de humor. —dice tajante, golpeándole el dorso con los dientes apretados.

Kousuke abre los ojos. No desea leer, claro. Pero…hay cosas escritas por el rostro de Shuuya. Los secretos supuran de él como una enfermedad.

—¿Sabes? Podría hacerte un masaje…te ves tenso.

Intenta seguir sus palabras. Coloca sus manos con suavidad sobre la espalda de Kano, que se estremece como un gato arisco.

—¿Kousuke…? ¿No entiendes que quiero estar _solo_?

Es un siseo. Kano mueve sus hombros con brusquedad y empuja a Seto, que cae hacia atrás sobre la cama.

—¡No tienes ni la menor idea de la mierda en la que estamos metidos! Pero me reprochas todo. Cada maldito día…

La tormenta desatada en su esplendor. Seto no puede sino quedarse sin palabras…

—…sólo quiero escuchar música. Tranquilo. ¡No pensar más! ¡Pero Kido no sabe dirigir y tú eres un inútil que no se entera de nada!

…sin aliento. Kano lo señala. Casi tiene su dedo enterrado en el pecho de Seto.

—¡Por no hablar de los otros que ni están relacionados con nosotros de verdad!

—Shuuya…—empieza tímidamente.

—¡Calla! _Sólo_ piensas en follarme. Es lo único que se te ocurre. No hay moros en la costa, así que se la meteré a Kano, que le gusta tanto…

Un sonrojo profuso. Las escasas defensas…

—¡Shuuya!

Kano salta y se arroja sobre él. Respira agitado y le abre el overol a Seto con salvajismo. Los botones ruedan. Kousuke los mira preocupado. Intenta contener a Kano pero él es más rápido y aunque es más pequeño, también lo excede en fuerza.

Sobre todo colérico.

—¡Te dije que te callaras, Kousuke! ¡Si lo quieres, será así!

La boca de Shuuya lo muerde. Su lengua se mete e invade, llenando con sangre de los labios de Seto, el sentido del gusto.

Kousuke pondera cómo dominar a la bestia sin dañarla. Pero Kano está fuera de control y mientras que lo ultraja de esa manera, le baja la ropa interior.

—¡Shruurrya! —gime Seto contra los dientes de Kano, que los cierra aún más.

Su hermano lo observa con frialdad felina. Indomesticado, se separa sólo para dejarlo respirar, contemplando lo que es de su cuerpo a medio desvestir.

—¿Qué, Kousuke? Te gusta a veces debajo.

Shuuya le aferra con brusquedad el miembro descubierto de los calzoncillos. Es demasiado.

—¡Basta!

Es sólo un empujón. Pero Kano, en su ira, no lo espera. Por eso sus ojos empequeñecen sus pupilas como si se tratara de una traición.

—¡Ah!

Kousuke no tiene tiempo de aferrarle la muñeca para que no caiga de la cama.

¡_Paff_!

Un ruido sordo contra la madera. De carne caliente golpeándose la piel demasiado pálida por sólo tomar paseos nocturnos.

El corazón de Seto se detiene.

—¡Mi pierna!

Vuelve a latir cuando comprende que aunque Kano cayera hacia atrás, no se golpeó la cabeza. De todos modos, preocupado se acomoda la ropa asomándose.

—¿Shuu…ya?

—Kou…suke…

—¿Te puedes parar?

Kano parece preguntarse lo mismo. Antes de que conteste, Seto salta de la cama, se inclina sobre él y lo levanta como si no pesara nada, colocándolo sobre el colchón, para su sorpresa.

—Kousuke…

Shuuya mira hacia las sábanas, sonrojado.

—Iré a buscar hielo.

Le toma sólo un segundo. Su cuerpo separado de sí mismo, como un embajador. Kano se ha excedido. Pero…

—Sería mejor si te sacaras el pantalón, Shuuya.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

Kano rehúsa su mirada, Seto lleva la bolsa helada y un vaso de refresco. Así como Kano no lo mira directamente, Seto no recorre su cuerpo delgado y frágil con la vista.

—¡Argh!

—Shhh…no seas un niño. La Comandante nos regañará si no demostramos ser responsables en su ausencia.

Kano se sonroja, dejándose hacer. Seto decide entonces tararear una canción. Es de Stevie Nicks, se llama _Rhiannon_ y era el remedio más efectivo de mamá Ayaka, robado vilmente por Ayano y ocasionalmente evocado por Kido cuando Seto y Kano se comportan y no la corrigen.

La letra se les escapa a los tres por igual. No es una versión que se pueda encontrar en internet. Ayaka la modificaba a gusto y medida de la herida. Ayano la repetía con falencias. Kido ni se molestaba en más que tararearla. Y Seto es tan torpe que confunde melodías.

Kano la reconoce, sin embargo, solapando sus labios, observando de reojo, intentando que sus miradas no se crucen, a toda costa, mientras que se retuerce por un dolor que difícilmente sea físico, con una lesión menor. Al terminar, Seto besa la parte inflamada y roja.

—Listo. —anuncia, sonriendo. Hay un dejo de tristeza en sus modos. Como si Kano lo hubiera decepcionado hondamente.

Porque así es.

Se parece al tono de mamá Ayaka cuando descubre que Kano ha roto uno de sus platos y que se ha caído, cortándose con la porcelana antes de poder huir. Y el de Ayano cuando ve el historial con los sitios xxx homosexuales que solía mirar, antes de descubrir los limpiadores digitales. Pero enmascara más que eso.

—Seto…

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Kano se sonroja y le hace lugar. No sabe qué esperar. El brazo de Kousuke sube por su hombro, su cadera roza la propia, pronto tiene la mejilla contra el corazón palpitante en plenitud de Seto.

—Kou…suke…

La mano de Seto le acaricia los cabellos como si fuera un niño. Es la manera en la que Ayaka los abrazaba. Una ola de sentimientos arrasan con el cinismo de Kano.

Sólo queda la culpa. Y el estrés de todos los secretos que guarda.

Las lágrimas bajan como la lluvia. Entre hipidos.

—Seto…

—Shhh…

Shuuya se entierra contra él y entiende qué les gusta tanto a las chicas de un tipo tan simple. Que cuando está tan cerca, deja de ser un ingenuo. Él es Universo. Un dios que perdona y lleva a la eternidad.

Y Shuuya tiene miedo de su propio miedo, del odio y la frustración que siente. De que Seto lo perciba y lo lea sin tapujos. Que se horrorice y lo abandone. Que lo golpee. Que lo mate. Que lo salve de sí mismo. Pero que no lo deje nunca. Ese es su privilegio nunca tomado porque Kano es responsable de él y de Kido.

Así que llora, apretado contra Seto, que lo acaricia, igual que a un niño que rompió algo importante. Algo importante pero que debía ser destruido. Algo importante que no supo cuidar. Un secreto tan grande que nunca podrá pronunciar. Que no le está permitido decir. Pero…de todos modos…aunque pudiera, ¿cómo…?

Horas pasan entre esa intimidad suave, susurrando entrecortadamente el nombre de Seto, que lo hace callar como si quebrara con sus palabras, el equilibrio que se precisa para la sanación.

Duermen. Al menos Kano duerme. Es un sueño ligero y frágil. Termina cuando cae la noche. Aún no ha vuelto nadie, por suerte.

—¿Kousuke?

Kano alza la mirada a Seto, que se mueve, finalmente, para cerrar las cortinas y prender la luz de la mesita junto a la cama. Parece a punto de decir algo pero sin saber por dónde empezar. Ni cuánto puede decir.

Intenta enmendarlo de la manera usual, que no funciona totalmente pero que es aceptada.

—Quédate. Aún podemos…

Kano abraza la cintura de Seto, avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior, llevando su mano a palpar entre las piernas de Kousuke.

Seto suspira, sujetándole la muñeca, sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

—No.

Firme. Kano deja escapar una risa nerviosa pero la frialdad de Seto es como una puñalada. ¿Está…?

—Te amo, Shuuya.

Un beso suave, de nuevo en los brazos de Seto. Pero la manera en que lo rodea es laxa. No lo sostiene para que no caiga. Lo hace para que no huya.

—Te amo y no entiendo. Qué estabas intentando hacerme antes. O por qué. Porque…no es algo que nadie merezca. Y menos viniendo de alguien a quien amas.

"Te amo y sé que no soy inteligente como tú. No sé qué es lo que Kido y yo hacemos tan mal como para que nos odies todo el tiempo. Nos odias y nos amas.

"Te amo y acepto que te vayas todos los días por horas indefinidas, que desaparezcas en medio de la noche, que no sepas darnos ninguna respuesta sobre tu ubicación, que no lleves tu celular contigo, que no expliques tus motivos para estar así.

"Te amo y nunca te he preguntado dónde te encontrabas cuando Ayano murió, por qué tardaste en volver, sólo hasta después del funeral.

"Te amo y no te cuestioné cuando planteaste que huyéramos casi sin motivos. Te respaldé porque me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ti y por ende, para todos aunque no nos dijeras nada.

"Te amo y sé que lo sabes desde que éramos niños y no hacías más que molestarme para que te notara, pensando sólo en ti, en cómo hacerte feliz y evitar tus celos.

"Te amo y sé que me amas, que sabes que me amas, que nunca pensarías que vengo a tu cuarto sólo para tener sexo. Jamás creerías que no me importas, que eres sólo un cuerpo. Con lo que te adoro, Shuuya.

"Te amo y por eso no abro tu mente porque sería igual que forzarte para mí. No puedo amarte y romperte para ver qué tienes dentro y si debe preocuparme. Prefiero que te mantengas cerrado, unido, conmigo. Y que te abras cuando quieras hacerlo.

"Porque me amas. Y por eso merezco más que lo que ibas a hacerme. Que lo que haces conmigo, con Kido y el resto de nosotros, que te queremos de un modo u otro.

"No sé cuándo podremos volver a lo que éramos. Si lo detestas tanto, entonces ya no...

—Yo…¡Seto, no sé por qué yo…!

—Shhh…tomaré algo de la culpa. Si es que no la tengo toda sin saberlo. Desde hace algún tiempo que todo a tu alrededor y en este cuarto me gritan que me vaya aunque no me detenga a escuchar. Debí haber hecho caso antes.

"Veré cómo está Mary y si quiere cenar. Tú deberías quedarte.

Shuuya sigue llorando. Seto le acaricia la cabeza. Kano sujeta su muñeca.

—Kou…su…ke…

—Ven luego. Cuando te sientas mejor. Haré la cena. Kido me dejó instrucciones claras.

Seto se libera con una sonrisa. Kano lo acepta y asiente.

—Te veré en una hora.

Seto llega a la puerta. Sin voltearse:

—¿Y algún día me dirás todo? Porque moriré sin buscar las respuestas solo.

Kano se ríe. Suena triste y cansado pero tan decidido como el mismo Seto.

—Cuando sea necesario.

—…lo acepto.

_Cuando sea necesario o ya no aguante_, se dice Kano, con cierto alivio. Si alguien puede ayudarlo con la carga, antes de que lo aplaste, es Seto con su simplicidad.


End file.
